New Zealand Wiki
Welcome to the wiki. We are over articles, and you can help. About this wiki | | | Help pages | Wiki tutorial | Our patch(es) | (Find out what a wiki is) Wikipedia has articles about only notable people. This wiki wants more articles about ordinary New Zealanders. You could start an article about your favourite schoolteacher, for example. New Zealand New Zealand is a country of two large islands and many much smaller islands in the south-western Pacific Ocean. Population about 4.6 million people, nearly 30 million sheep (not to mention hundreds of unique-to-NZ species of birds, such as the kiwi, and animals, such as the tuatara). Home of: "Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy, America's Cup 1995-2003 (and the skippers who then won it and then held it for the Swiss) then again a decade later, "Horseman of the Century" Mark Todd, the women's 2000 and 2003 world squash champion, occasionally the Men's Softball and Women's Rugby world champion teams, the 2008 World Rugby League champions, the only unbeaten team in the Football World Cup 2010 (scoring more pool points than the world champions did), and golfers Lydia Ko, Bob Charles and Michael Campbell (winner of the Heineken Classic in 1999 and 2000, European Open in 2002, U.S Open and Masters in 2005); birthplace of Everest-conqueror Sir Ed Hillary, Helen Clark of the UNDP, Pulitzer-prizewinner Peter Arnett, opera singer Kiri te Kanawa, Oscar-winner Russell Crowe, Keith Urban, Lucy Lawless ("Xena"), two Booker Prize winners, and several Nobel Prize winners, including atom-splitter Ernest Rutherford; first country to have registered nurses and to give women the vote; and location of the world's second-steepest suburban street Currently the only nation to have won the Rugby World Cup three times. Elizabeth II is the Queen of New Zealand and is represented in the country by a non-political Governor-General. Political power is held by the Prime Minister who is leader of the Government in the democratically elected Parliament of New Zealand. The monarch's Realm of New Zealand also includes the Cook Islands and Niue, which are entirely self-governing; Tokelau, which is moving towards self-government; and New Zealand's "protectorate" in Antarctica. More about New Zealand... Welcome * Welcome to the New Zealand Wikia. We hope you and edit often. Featured pages * *'Blueskin Bay Community Directory' — Blueskin Bay is in coastal Otago, about 25@nbsp;km north of Dunedin. The Blueskin Bay district includes the bay itself, the northern slopes of Mount Cargill, the southern slopes of the Kilmog, and the townships of Doctors Point, Waitati, Evansdale, Warrington, and Seacliff. more... - and your community can have free listings in the same way! Start a new article First, please use the Search box to see if there is already an article under a slightly different name. The easiest way to start a new article is to click a red link and type in the edit box that comes up. Click "Preview" then "Save". Lots of red links await you at . Another fairly easy way is to type the proposed title in the box below: preload=Template:New_page width=25 bgcolor=f3fff3 Related wikis *Wikipedia Maori *New Zealand on English Wikipedia *New Zealand Wikinews *WikiTravel *Genealogy and family history *Jedipedia (wanting some Maori-speakers to write or translate articles!) One of our special days ANZAC Day :They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old. :Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. :At the going down of the sun and in the morning '' :''We will remember them. |} category:browse